


i should've built better walls

by inkstainedknitter



Series: trans!dean fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedknitter/pseuds/inkstainedknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas gets sick. forgets that his feet exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i should've built better walls

cas doesn’t deal well with being sick. he’s still getting used to being human, he doesn’t want his body betraying him like this. they’re holed up in a motel on the coast of maine until he gets better, and he can hear the sea birds squawking, imagines them spinning around. 

he sneezes. _everything_ hurts. dean shifts next to him, half awake. cas blows his nose and sinks back into the pillows. he can’t get comfortable. dean stirs when cas pokes him, blinks at cas sleepily. he’s sprawled out on the bed in a shirt and boxers, binder for once left with the clothes on the floor by the bed. “yeah?” he asks. cas doesn’t remember what he was going to ask dean. dean shakes his head and closes his eyes again.

sam is … somewhere. cas doesn’t actually remember where sam said he was going or when he left, but dean is still here, so everything must be okay.

he remembers what he wanted to ask dean. “dean?”

dean opens his eyes and looks at cas. “yeah?”

"i... do not think my feet exist."

dean tries not to laugh. “okay, sam definitely has you on the good drugs.” he sits up, running a hand through his hair. “see?” he pulls the covers off of cas. “feet are still here.”

"oh." cas looks at his feet. wiggles his toes. he doesn't know how he forgot they exist. 

dean runs his hand through cas’s hair and the former angel leans into it. it helps his head, and he pouts when dean stops.

"god, i love you." dean says, shaking his head in amusement. and then, growing tense, "fuck. can we pretend i didn’t just say that?"

"why?" cas likes the way the words sound in dean’s mouth. wants to hear them again and again and again. wants to say them back to see if they sound the same in his mouth.

dean goes silent. doesn't look at cas, stares at the wall instead. cas curls up next to him, disappointed that dean has gone tense and still, and wraps an arm around him. when he wakes up, he’ll deal with dean. until then, he just wants the sea birds to stop their squalling.

he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: Dean + Cas + "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" (can be trans!Dean if you want bc that's always awesome of course.)


End file.
